


Present

by Slytherclaw (Geminia905)



Category: Sagas of Sundry: Dread (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers up to and including Episode 6, outside pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminia905/pseuds/Slytherclaw
Summary: "There is not past, no future; everything flows in an eternal present.” - James Joyce





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if there was ever any doubt my brain is a strange place, I think this ficlet will take care of that. :)
> 
> This story is unrelated to my other 'Dread' fic and is meant to follow established canon closer than 'One' did.
> 
> Obligatory spoiler warning, as this does take place during Episode 6 and some events from the ep are directly referenced - though, from a rather odd POV, which might mitigate a bit of the spoilage. 
> 
> This fic has not been beta read. I am currently considering it finished, but may edit or add to it at a future date.

The young hart quietly watched from his hiding place within the thicket as the quartet of two-legs made their way through the brush toward the sacred mountain.  The two-legs – _they are called ‘humans,’ young one_ – took no notice of him as they passed by, despite the white coat that made staying hidden from predators a very difficult task, especially for one so young and inexperienced.

Perhaps his mother had taught him well or perhaps these two—these _humans_ were simply not knowledgeable enough about hunting to be a threat.  He had no way of knowing, because to him, there was nothing but this day, this hour, this minute. 

Present. 

If not for the Horned One, he’d have never known there _could_ be more than this.

* * *

The young deer didn’t know who the Horned One was, only that he’d awakened this day, in this very thicket, with the large creature sitting beside him. 

Instinct screamed at him to _Run! Find Mother!_   However, _Mother_ was not here, and more to the point, he had no memory of any such entity, which only heightened his alarm.

In his confusion and terror, he failed to rise fast enough and the creature was able to hold him in place, stroking his white fur until he calmed enough to realize that though the creature’s appearance was frightening, it meant him no harm.

The Horned One calmly explained _Mother_ was part of something called Past, which happened before Present, and then went on to tell of something else called Future, that would happen after Present, but it all made no sense to his young mind. 

In this place, there was only Present. 

The Horned One explained there were two-legs—humans—in the forest and that if all went well, they could bring Past and Future back, but they would first have to succeed in defeating Darkness.

Unlike Past and Future, Darkness was something known to every creature within the forest, because Darkness sought to _devour_ every creature within the forest.

“Not every _creature_ , young one.  Every _soul_. Death is its domain and souls are its sustenance. The purer the soul,” his gaze ran meaningful over the deer’s soft white fur, “the more powerful Darkness becomes.”

The Horned one’s voice was soft, but forceful, as he continued. “You _must_ remain hidden until Darkness is driven from this land.  Do not allow yourself to be seen by these humans before that happens, and beware Darkness _’_ two-legged hound.  If he takes your heart, there will be nothing I can do; I can only intervene with the actions of those who are not of the Present. Do you understand?”

_Yes, but how will I know Darkness is gone?_

The Horned One smiled.  “If it happens, you will need not ask, young one.  Past will return to its proper place and Future will open up before you.”

A moment later, the young white hart was alone in his thicket.      

* * *

One of the humans stopped abruptly, the others following suit.  At first, the reason wasn’t clear, but then a strange buzzing sound carried from the brush along the side of the trail opposite the deer’s thicket and rapidly grew louder.

Suddenly, Darkness’ two-legged hound burst out of the brush, wielding something that sounded like angry bees and cut through solid wood. One of the humans barely managed to avoid being torn apart by whatever it was and they all began to run in fear.

The deer didn’t know what to do.  If he ran, he’d likely be seen; if he stayed, he might still be discovered.

Before instinct could lead him in either direction, one of the humans suddenly turned on the hound and attacked.  The ensuing fight was brief and bloody, and in the end, it was the hound whose beating heart was thrown to the wayside, before the humans continued their trek to the sacred mountain.

* * *

A sudden roar from the mountain woke him from a light doze.  As he stood up in the little thicket to take a look, a gust of wind, mightier than he’d ever felt, blew over him and he reared up—and promptly fell over into the brush.  Hadn’t he just had four legs?

His whole body hurt, but his head felt as though it would explode as hundred, thousands, of images suddenly burst into life behind his eyes: he remembered his family, he remembered his photography, he remembered his friends, and he remembered being the only thing standing between those he loved and a horde of…

_The future is once more before you, young one. Your friends are safe. Let the past remain with the dead._

Tanner just held his eyes shut, tried to ignore the sharp twigs and thorns currently sticking his very exposed, very _human_ flesh and let the Horned One’s words soothe his weary mind, even as a small smile crept over his face.

He was going to hold Sat to her promise, because camping was _highly_ overrated.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This story is currently Gen, but if I decide to add to it, it will likely become either slash or pre-slash.


End file.
